Con la morte nel cuore
by Djanet
Summary: Un estratto dal diario di Sirius Black che racconta il dramma della morte di James e Lily e il coinvolgimento di Minus. Commentate, please!


Campagna inglese, nel bel mezzo del nulla 15 settembre , all'alba

Ieri sera sono stato testimone della fine della mia adolescenza… o meglio della fine della mia vita normale. Devo scrivere, devo lasciare una testimonianza di ciò che è successo prima che il senno abbandoni la mia mente o che riesca ad uccidere quel traditore di Minus e quindi venga portato ad Azkaban. James, Lily… è colpa mia se non siete più con noi e se il povero Harry sarà costretto a vivere con i suoi terribili parenti babbani.. ed è un destino peggiore della morte per un mago; come può essere stato tanto cieco Silente da decidere di affidarlo a loro?Lily, sempre dolce e gentile con tutti, cosa farai quando dal cielo vedrai tua sorella fare di tutto affinché Harry cresca inconsapevole delle sue doti, senza amici né amore? Cosa penserete di me?Che sono stato un cattivo padrino e che non ho fatto il possibile per lui ma Silente ha ragiona almeno su un fatto: Harry non può vivere con un mago la cui esistenza sarà votata da ora in avanti alla vendetta. Sì, amici miei. Lo giuro sull'amicizia che mi legava a voi, troverò Minus e gli farò pagare ciò che ha fatto. Ma devo andare con ordine se voglio che in futuro un lettore riesca a capire tutta la storia.

E' da molto tempo ormai che il mondo magico sta cercando una soluzione definitiva agli orrori di Voldemort ma da quasi un anno le nostre speranze si erano ridotte quasi a zero. Io, James, Lupin e Lily eravamo entrati da poco a far parte dell'ordine della Fenice guidato da Albus Silente e ormai eravamo quasi il solo baluardo tra i Mangiamorte e il resto del mondo. La lotta era continua ed ogni giorno ricevevamo rapporti di nuove uccisioni ma Albus sapeva come non farci perdere d'animo e qualche vittoria la ottenemmo anche noi fino a quel terribile giorno in cui la vita dei quattro malandrini cambiò per sempre. Ancora ho davanti a me il viso grave di Silente quando ci comunicò che dovevi nasconderti perché Voldemort aveva saputo che solo un diretto discendente di Godric Grifondoro avrebbe avuto la forza di permettergli una completa e repentina ascesa al potere. E tutti pensammo al giovane Harry e a come difendere la vostra casa nel migliore dei modi. Il giorno dopo ci riunimmo a Maesbury mentre Lupin restava di guardia alla sede dell'Ordine.

Minus se ne uscì con un'altra delle sue idee:"Ragazzi, e se diventassi io il custode segreto?Nessuno penserebbe a me e Sirius potrebbe fuggire e nascondersi portandosi dietro un bel numero di Mangiamorte per trascinarli in una trappola ben studiata…."

Ma cosa avevo per la testa quando acconsentii? Probabilmente mi sembrava un buon piano perché non avevo idea che potesse esistere il tradimento anche tra di noi… no, era assolutamente impossibile! E quindi, da bravo amico acconsentii a scambiare il mio posto con lui… io, che ero pronto anche a morire pur di proteggervi!Neanche Silente ebbe obiezioni e realizzò l'incantesimo in men che non si dica. Era oramai pomeriggio inoltrato quando tutto ebbe fine e io decisi di partire il più in fretta possibile per sviare l'attenzione di Voldemort da voi… che illuso! Ero convinto di lasciarvi in buone mani ma quando ci salutammo davanti al giardino di casa tua e io spiccai il volo con la moto un po' più tranquillo non sapevo che quello sarebbe stato il mio ultimo ricordo di voi vivi. Con la mia fiammante Honda modificata mi alzai sopra alle nuvole e iniziai il lungo volo verso la Francia, dovevo passare da Beoubaton per conto di Silente e poi mi aspettavano dei maghi in Egitto. Solo poche, pochissime ore dopo la mia partenza udii uno schiocco molto forte e una piuma rosso-oro mi cadde in mano, era il segnale di pericolo della fenice di Albus ed era un richiamo immediato al quartier generale! Immediatamente girai la moto e tornai a casa a tutto gas, ma, quando passai sopra a casa tua notai, attraverso uno squarcio nelle nubi del temporale, qualche cosa di strano. Invece della macchia rossa del tetto vedevo solo muri anneriti e con il cuore in gola scesi a controllare. Quando atterrai nel cortile nord della tua bellissima villetta quasi credevo di aver sbagliato casa, nulla più della ridente abitazione era riconoscibile se non l'altalena nel giardino, miracolosamente scampata alla furiosa distruzione dei Mangiamorte. Con il cuore a pezzi presi ad aggirarmi come un automa tra le macerie chiamando a gran voce il vostro nome, amici miei.. ma nulla mi rispondeva. Davanti a me c'erano solo polvere e detriti, le stesse cose che ormai popolavano il mio cuore straziato. Fino a poche ore prima ti avevo visto in piena salute, tu… tu che mi avevi dato una casa quando i miei mi avevano scacciato, tu che sei stato come un fratello per me in tutto tranne che nel sangue… ora eri morto. Il mondo intorno a me era ovattato, mi sembrava di camminare immerso in uno strato di nebbia fitta e alla fine inciampai in un pezzo di trave bruciata. Il dolore alla gamba mi riscosse a sufficienza da permettermi di udire un pianto distante ma deciso… un bambino piccolo stava sicuramente piangendo! Che fosse il piccolo Harry, il mio adorato figlioccio? Incespicando sul terreno accidentato mi diressi verso la fonte del suono e, miracolosamente vivo tra tanto sfacelo, trovai il piccolo Harry. Caddi in ginocchio e lo presi in braccio come tante altre volte avevo fatto quando venivo a farvi visita e il suo peso caldo mi fece dimenticare per un momento quello che era successo. Harry era vivo e ora più che mai aveva bisogno di me… con questo pensiero fisso nella mente mi alzai e, un po' traballante, mi diressi verso la moto. Dietro di me udii dei passi pesanti che la mia mente sconvolta interpretò come quelli di un mangiamorte venuto a finire il lavoro. Velocemente mi nascosi dietro un muro sbeccato pregando che il destino mi concedesse la possibilità di salvare almeno il mio figlioccio. Un'ombra di dimensioni enormi si allungò sulle macerie accompagnata da una voce fragorosa :"Lily, James! Dove siete?" Il vocione apparteneva ad uno degli uomini più buoni che avessi mai conosciuto, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Che è successo?Ho ricevuto la penna di Fanny e mi sono precipitato qui…Ed ecco il risultato."

"Sirius!Sapevo che Silente aveva mandato l'allarme a tutti ma non pensavo così in fretta!Mi ha mandato qui per prendere il piccolo Harry…grande uomo Silente, vuole che cresca al sicuro"

"Come! Vuoi dire che non mi sarà permesso di tenerlo?"

"No. Silente mi ha ordinato di portargli il figlio del tuo amico James. E' un grande uomo e sa sicuramente quello che sta facendo. Coraggio Sirius, fidati di lui" e mi posò la sua enorme manona sulle spalle in quello che voleva essere un gesto consolatorio.

Ormai il mio cervello aveva smesso di funzionare, era come se i Dissennatori mi avessero baciato e la mia anima se ne fosse andata insieme a quelle dei miei amici. Il piccolo Harry si rimise a piangere e questo mi riscosse dall'apatia nella quale ero stato gettato da tante orribili notizie.

"Sirius… non capisco…Come mai ci siamo solo noi due?Ah, no.. eccoli"

Con un sonoro crac si materializzò davanti a noi un giovane coperto da un mantello verde sbiadito che corse subito verso di me.

"Sirius!Amico mio!Cos'è successo?"

"Voldemort, Remus. Ha bruciato la casa di James e Lily ma in qualche modo Harry si è salvato!"

Remus sembrò dispiaciuto e intimorito più che affranto per la perdita dei suoi amici e si affrettò a prendere Harry dalle mie braccia. In qualche modo era come se non fosse più il giovane allegro e dolce che tutti conoscevamo ma era diventato scostante, specialmente con me. Lì per lì non ci feci caso ma presto sarei stato abbastanza lucido da collegare i fatti e capire che il mio amico più sincero mi incolpava della morte di colui che avevo sempre considerato come un fratello.

"Sirius, devo tornare da Silente per fargli rapporto."  
"Sì, capisco. Vai pure"

E così restai solo con Hagrid… e con il mio dolore.

Non so descrivere a parole lo strazio che provavo in quel momento. Non solo non ero riuscito a proteggervi ma addirittura ora mi era negata ogni possibilità di fare in modo che Harry crescesse circondato da amore ed affetto come in una famiglia vera. In quei momenti non riuscivo a pensare con lucidità e l'unica cosa che seppi fare fu cadere in ginocchio e piangere tutte le lacrime che mi erano rimaste. Hagrid cercò di consolarmi come meglio poteva ma come poteva anche solo lontanamente capire l'amore fraterno che mi univa a James e alla sua famiglia?Ero arrabbiato con Silente, con i Mangiamorte , con il mondo intero.. e l'unica cosa che riuscivo a fare era stare seduto a piangermi addosso come una femminuccia. L'odio è una forza potente e in quei momenti solo quello mi spinse ad alzarmi dal fango e a trascinare il mio corpo stanco verso la Honda.

"Hagrid, prendi la mia moto. Io non ne ho più bisogno. Prendila e porta Harry al sicuro. Io voglio restare un po' quì"

"Mah… sei sicuro? Sei così affezionato a questa moto…"

"Prendila e vai!"

Hagrid finalmente si decise ad andarsene e io mi sedetti sopra un muretto sbeccato a ripensare al passato. Come per incanto il destino volle donarmi solo un attimo di lucidità, ma fu sufficiente a farmi capire che non era stato Voldemort ad uccidere i miei amici ma ero stato io e il mio stupido piano. Sì, come potevo essere stato tanto cieco da pensare che Minus avrebbe avuto la forza di resistere a Voldemort? Solo ora capisco il mio errore, un errore che avete pagato con la vita.

Faticosamente mi alzai in piedi, trassi il mio coltellino dalla tasca dei jeans e mi ferii il palmo della mano. Il sangue sgocciolò placidamente sulla terra annerita e ad esso si mescolarono le mie parole :"Su questo sangue giuro che non avrò pace fino a che non sarò riuscito a vendicarvi prendendo la vita di Minus".

E così mi impegnai.

Rimasi lì ancora a lungo tentando di schiarirmi le idee ma quando udii i rumori dei primi soccorsi ufficiali inviati dal ministero fui costretto ad alzarmi e corsi a nascondermi dietro le rovine. La squadra magica era formata da dieci maghi tiratori scelti che stavano scortando niente meno che il Ministro in persona! A quanto pare finalmente i signori delle alte sfere hanno deciso di muoversi per qualche cosa di importante… O forse è opera di Silente? Già… Silente… Grand'uomo dice Hagrid e io alla fin fine mi trovo in accordo con lui non foss'altro perché darà un futuro a Harry, un futuro che io non potrò procurargli almeno fino a che non avrò adempiuto alla mia promessa. Il fatto che Minus sia ancora vivo è un tarlo che mi rode la mente, che mi fa impazzire.. ma presto schiaccerò questo fastidioso insetto sotto un piede. Dopo pochi minuti mi resi conto di non poter restare lì e fuggì verso questa capanna abbandonata dove mi trovo ora. E' un rifugio che utilizzavo da piccolo quando volevo sfuggire ai miei genitori e ora servirà a non farmi trovare da Silente mentre cerco Minus… Lui di certo me lo impedirebbe. Guardo fuori dalla finestra e mi accorgo che è molto tardi ed è ora che dorma. Domani la caccia continua.

qualche giorno dopo al Ministero -----

"Signor Ministro? C'è una comunicazione via camino per lei"

"Me la passi nel mio ufficio Polly"

"Pronto?"

"Salve Ministro. Questa è una comunicazione anonima e voglio che tale resti. So molte cose sulla morte dei Potter che voi non sapete la più interessante delle quali è che il colpevole è Sirius Black, colui che si professava amico di James Potter quando erano studenti ad Hogwarts. Trovate Black e troverete il colpevole. So che vorrete una prova di quello che sto dicendo, andate alla casa dei Potter e analizzate la zona rivolta a nord; troverete sicuramente la sua scia magica e anche qualche goccia del suo sangue se sarete sufficientemente attenti. Ora però me ne andrò e non voglio essere rintracciato, se lo farete lo rimpiangerete amaramente. "

Ripresosi dallo stupore il Ministro predispose un gruppo di scienziati per recarsi alla casa dei Potter e compiere le analisi e come era stato detto la scia magica di Black, accuratamente nascosta con un incantesimo dissipante, era presente. Ormai il ministero aveva un capro espiatorio per un omicidio piuttosto scomodo, quindi perché disturbarsi a chiedersi come mai un ragazzo che era stato sempre leale improvvisamente uccide in modo tanto barbaro il suo migliore amico e la sua famiglia? E dov'era Harry, il figlio di James e Lily? I Potter erano maghi ben conosciuti e amati nella comunità magica di Londra Sirius Black sarebbe servito egregiamente come colpevole da fornire allo sdegno della folla.

Le ricerche iniziarono presto ma per molti giorni Black riuscì a scampare alla cattura degli auror più esperti creando seri guai alla polizia magica che regolarmente se lo faceva scappare. Ormai erano passati dieci giorni dalla catastrofe quando la squadra magica degli Auror al completo venne chiamata per un'emergenza nelle strade di Londra….

Intanto nella casa dell'Ordine della Fenice ----

Lupin e Silente avevano appena terminato di discutere degli ultimi eventi e del modo in cui Sirius era stato incriminato quando Fanny la fenice decise di scomparire nel nulla.

"Albus, ma Fanny che fine ha fatto?"

"Non lo so… è strano. Di solito fa solo quello che le dico io… O per lo meno mi avverte delle sue intenzioni"

Dopo una mezz'ora Fanny ricomparve al suo posto portando una sottile striscia di carta legata alla zampa.

"Fanny, di chi è?"  
L'intelligente uccello proiettò nella mente di Silente un'immagine di… Sirius Black!

Il messaggio era molto breve ed era scritto con un inchiostro rosso molto simile al sangue: " Non sono stato io. Analizzate la scia che hanno trovato a casa di James e capirete che non l'ho nascosta io. Vi prego"

"Lupin, se Fanny si fida di lui dovremmo farlo anche noi. Vieni con me a casa di James e vediamo di trovare la prova di quello che ha detto Sirius".

Sul sito del disastro Albus e Lupin iniziarono un'analisi accuratissima e finalmente riuscirono ad individuare una traccia debolissima di un altro mago. Impossibile stabilirne l'identità ma era sicuramente l'autore dell'incantesimo dissolvente.

"Albus, a questo punto cosa facciamo? Al Ministero non crederanno mai alla testimonianza dei migliori amici del colpevole. E poi se conosco Sirius avrà preso ogni precauzione per non farsi trovare e sai bene che Fanny non te lo dirà mai contro la propria volontà."

"Hai ragione. E poi non possiamo togliere nessuno dalla lotta contro Voldemort. Temo che Sirius si metterà nei guai ma non so come trovarlo"

"Purtroppo nemmeno io. Povero amico"

Dal diario di Sirius Black, quella stessa notte

Povero fratello mio, non sono nemmeno riuscito a portare a termine ciò che ti avevo promesso… e ormai temo che non sarà più possibile. Sono giorni ormai che sto dando la caccia a quel viscido di Minus e questa sera ero praticamente sicuro di averlo messo con le spalle al muro ma a quanto apre mi sbagliavo, e la preda si è trasformata in cacciatore. Ormai ho i maghi del ministero alle costole ed è solo questione di ore prima che mi prendano quindi scrivo queste righe affinché qualcuno le trovi e sappia la verità. Andiamo con ordine…

Questa sera sono riuscito, almeno così pensavo, a raggiungere Minus nel bel mezzo di Londra e tale era la voglia di ucciderlo e di vendicarti,fratello mio che non mi sono accorto della trappola nella quale mi stavo cacciando. Pioveva a dirotto quando finalmente ho inchiodato quel traditore con le spalle al muro in un vicolo cieco e stavo già pregustando la vendetta quando si è messo a strillare: "Black! Ma come hai potuto? Erano tuoi amici, nostri amici! E tu li hai uccisi tutti!"

Questo mi avrebbe dovuto mettere sull'avviso ma io no… come al solito il cuore ha prevalso sul cervello e non sono riuscito a capire che quella frase era chiaramente l'inizio di una rappresentazione ad esclusivo beneficio dei gabbani che stavano arrivando e poi dei maghi del ministero. "Dannazione a te Minus, sei un maledetto traditore e ora finalmente pagherai per quello che hai fatto!"

Sono riuscito ad estrarre la bacchetta e già le parole della maledizione senza perdono stavano per uscire dalle mie labbra quando una luce accecante avvolse Minus seguita da un rombo potentissimo.

E quel maledetto traditore era sparito… in maniera incredibile visto che non sapeva smaterializzarsi eppure di lui non restava alcuna traccia se non uno schizzo di sangue e un dito vicino al muro dove fino ad un secondo prima stava in piedi. Con la coda dell'occhio percepii un movimento molto veloce, proprio al limite del mio campo visivo… come se un piccolo animale si fosse mosso e fosse sparito nell'ombra. In quel momento non ebbi tempo di pensarci perché, quando mi voltai e mi resi conto che l'incantesimo di Minus aveva aperto un cratere nella strada e aveva probabilmente ucciso molti gabbani innocenti, mi costrinsi a scappare più velocemente possibile e miracolosamente riuscii a tornare in questo mio rifugio. Però non durerà per molto, so che mi stanno cercando e che presto mi troveranno. Ormai hanno deciso che sono una figura troppo scomoda per loro e gli ho fatto fare una ben magra figura in questi giorni scappando alle migliori squadre dei maghi al servizio del ministero.

Ormai però non mi preoccupo più della mia incolumità, sono un fallimento totale su tutti i fronti ed è giusto che paghi per le mie colpe. Purtroppo non riuscirò ad essere quello che tu volevi per Harry e dovrà crescere da solo, senza amore né un uomo che possa essergli d'aiuto nei momenti difficili, che possa consolarlo quando piange o essere orgoglioso dei suoi progressi. Spero che Silente si prenda cura di lui al posto mio e chiedo a chiunque trovi questo diario di portarlo ad Hogwarts in modo che il mio figlioccio riceva, quando sarà maggiorenne, l'unica cosa che ormai posso donargli: la casa della mia famiglia. Ricevila , Harry, come l'unico dono del tuo padrino e sappi che ti ho amato come se fossi stato figlio mio.

Dannazione, stanno entrando al piano di sotto. Mi resta poco tempo prima di finire ad Azkaban, un destino peggiore della morte. Eppure perché non riesco a porre fine alla mai vita come farebbe qualsiasi altro? Arrivano

Seguono macchie di sangue e inchiostro sulla pergamena… E poi più nulla.


End file.
